1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic apparatus and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly relates to apparatus and methods for operatively mounting circuit boards on support structures such as computer chassis walls.
2. Description of Related Art
For many years, the conventional method of installing a circuit board, such as the motherboard, in a computer was to simply screw the board substrate to bosses or other mounting structures suitably mounted on a chassis wall portion of the computer. This circuit board installation method substantially increased the time, and thus the cost, required to construct the computer in addition to adding to the complexity and difficulty of assembling, and later disassembling and servicing the computer.
A relatively recent improvement in the mounting of a main circuit board in a computer is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,396 to Felcman et al entitled “MODULAR DESKTOP COMPUTER HAVING ENHANCED SERVICEABILITY In the desktop computer illustrated and described in this patent, the motherboard is mounted on a tray structure which may be slid into and out of the computer chassis to install and later remove the motherboard for access and service purposes.
While this tray support concept hastens and reduces the cost associated with initially installing the motherboard in the chassis and subsequently removing the motherboard for service and replacement, it also increases the manufacturing cost of the computer since the motherboard must be produced and spared with this auxiliary support tray secured thereto.
It thus can be seen from the foregoing that it would be desirable to provide for the cost effective, screwless installation and removal of a circuit board within a computer without the necessity of securing to the computer an auxiliary support tray or other cost increasing mounting structure. It is to this design goal that the present invention is directed.